Glow
by redberry866
Summary: On a rare night when the Nemesis is in power-down, Starscream goes to spend it with Megatron. Slash fic, one-shot, mechxmech, don't like, don't read. Prime-verse.


Author's Note: Whether they have a super abusive relationship or not is up to the reader, but at least in this one-shot, Starscream and Megatron have a more intimate, appreciative time together. It can go to hell the next day if it makes anyone feel better.

Also, it's my first time writing something anything like this, so sorry if it sucks x(

Pairings: Megatron/Starscream, Eradicon/Eradicon. Rated M for a reason!

* * *

Glow

The Seeker's heels clicking against the floor was the only sound present on the sleeping Nemesis, aside from the low, almost inaudible hum of the engines. Most of the crews inhabitants had fallen into recharge, or were preoccupied with minor jobs and meddlings—some Eradicons kept a low-key watch on the ships radar, making sure nothing caught them unprepared, while Knock Out used the rare stretch of silence to focus one hundred percent on his data logs and reports. Starscream could only assume Breakdown was providing him with some silent company, perhaps cleaning the medical bay. Even Soundwave was nowhere to be seen, perhaps taking a rare flight with his drone among the stars, or falling into recharge himself.

The Nemesis lay suspended in space for the time being, Megatron having decided they could all use the time to conserve energy and regain their footing, so to speak. Earth lay within optic sight, but here the Nemesis could power down almost entirely, halting its ever-present need for energon. The ships turbines had slowed, and the lighting system dimmed considerable, leaving one to find their way in the dark with only a faint, purple, pulsing glow as their guide.

The faint sound of scuffling caught Starscream's audio, and he rounded the corner just in time to see two Eradicons usher each other into a room, hands joint and locking the door firmly behind them. His intakes hitched at the sight, and something inside him twinged. Nervousness was not an emotion that he was unfamiliar with, but instead of feeling the walls of the Nemesis shrinking around him, as he normally felt, Starscream couldn't shake the feeling that the walls were instead drifting away, leaving him lost and alone in space.

With only himself.

Starscream swallowed and continued walking in the virtually empty hallways. Occasionally his finely tuned ears would pick up a breathy moan or a name (or was he just imagining it?), but it wouldn't have surprised him if most of the drones had picked tonight to indulge in some interfacing; it was their first night on power-down, and due to energon rationing, interfacing was becoming rarer when stationed on-planet. Duty before pleasure, and Knock Out and Soundwave couldn't and wouldn't calculate interfacing into their energon budget. Those who did so anyways on shorter rations frequently found themselves with depleted energy tanks in the long run, so all the Decepticon's quickly learned restraint. But now that the ship wasn't devouring as much energon, Megatron had allowed the crew some extra rations, knowing fully well what they'd do with it.

Finally Starscream reached his destination, but hesitated before laying the palm on his hand against the great sliding doors. Though he was sure it wasn't visible, he could _feel_ his body trembling, quivering in what he could only think of was apprehension. Cycling in a shaky breath, he lifted his palm from the door and flipped open the security pad, punching in the code and allowing the doors to slide open before he could back away.

Cautiously Starscream stepped into the room, and Megatron glanced over his left shoulder, not putting down the data pad he had been reading. His brows drew together in slight confusion, but he simply greeted, "Starscream."

"Lord Megatron," the Seeker returned, giving a small, somewhat twitchy bow. One eyebrow lifted slightly; Starscream was never so deferential. Keeping him in the corner of his eye, Megatron went back to studying the data-pad, waiting for Starscream's next move. He would always make it, Megatron had come to learn, and so saw no reason to reply just yet. In all honesty, it had been a while since he and Starscream had been able to interface, and even longer when they could do it at their own leisure.

It wasn't as though he hadn't been expecting Starscream. And it definitely wasn't the first time Starscream had walked in unannounced. But Megatron was used to games, and he was secretly keen on playing all night. Not that it was ever day out in space.

Starscream balked when Megatron turned his head away, spark-chamber thudding with unease. Self-consciously he wrung his hands while glancing around the room, as if searching for something to encourage him onwards. He stammered, "I was heading towards my berthroom when it occurred to me you might need something, lord. Do you require my…services?" he tried to make the last part sound seductive though all feelings of grace had long since flown away.

"I don't know, Starscream," said Megatron, slowly rising to his feet. Starscream could only stare as his lord and master drew himself to his full height and began a slow stride toward him. Red optics stayed locked, even when the mechs were practically chest-to-chest, close enough for Starscream to _feel_ Megatron's powerful, steady intakes of air. Starscream shivered. "Do I?" the warlord quietly asked in a way that could be gentle, but Starscream could hear the playfulness, the mockery, the thrill of the hunt.

_Not tonight_, the Seeker whispered silently in his head. Pleadingly. _I don't want that tonight._ Meeting Megatron's expectant stare, Starscream placed his hands on the silver mech's torso, close to his hips, and slowly began to trace upwards with his palms, taking care not to scratch. His fingertips occasionally ran over dips and seams, but if it caused any pleasure or pain, Megatron refused to show. Starscream's energon lines began to pound as he ran his hands over the familiar but long untouched plating. When his hands reached Megatron's shoulders, Starscream fastened them to the spiked plating and pulled gently, rising to meet Megatron halfway to a slow, tender kiss.

Megatron kissed back almost as softly, his own servos coming to rest on Starscream's lithe hips, feeling him tremble at the touch. He couldn't help but be curious at Starscream's tentativeness, unable to recall a time when he ever had been. Regardless of their time or energy, Starscream always carried himself with confidence and style, frequently bordering cockiness and over-extravaganza on a level that even Knock Out couldn't compete with. Megatron had seen Starscream howling in fits of fury, gloating in the light of his own ego (whether he had earned it or not), horrified, testy, frightened, groveling, exhausted, moaning in the heat of the moment, and blanketed in smug satisfaction after a particularly good night of 'facing. Megatron had thought he'd seen all sides of Starscream.

Until now. He'd never imagined that Starscream could be shy.

Megatron's hands roamed, one reaching up and in-between the wings while his other dipped lower, rubbing one of the Seeker's thighs earnestly. Without breaking the kiss, Starscream brought his leg around Megatron's waist, giving him further access and closing the distance between them. The ex-gladitor gave out a growl of satisfaction when their lower plating rubbed together, also caused by Starscream's leg clenching around him further from the same action. The hand farther up began to lightly scrape along the Seeker's left wing, moving in dips and trails, mostly along the edge. Starscream moaned and tightened his grip on Megatron's shoulders, kneading the plating reflexively. Megatron took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, not once pausing in his exploration to re-learn Starscream's body. Starscream was still trembling and tense, so Megatron took extra care to watch his teeth and slowly coax his partner into engagement. It didn't take long.

Soon afterwards he switched the position of his hands, giving his divided attention to the other wing, while Starscream began to rub his lower plating against Megatron's. Feeling the heat build between them, Megatron took this as permission to move them to the berth. He dropped Starscream's leg and took several steps forward, breath slightly more ragged when Starscream's awkward maneuvering caused their plating to grind against each other. One last step, and the backs of Starscream's knees hit the berth. Both lurched down, Starscream still clinging tightly to Megatron, who leaned down to hungrily kiss his Second in Command. His clawed hands resumed their former course, one playing with the wings, and the other feeling its way down towards Starscream's hips. Only instead of going further, Megatron dipped his hand in-between Starscream's legs, teasing the interface plating with light scrapes of his nails and grazes with his knuckles.

Starscream broke the kiss and moaned, eyes squeezing shut and automatically pressing his hips up. He could feel Megatron smirk against his plating before his neck cables were treated. The Seeker could feel himself beginning to burn up under Megatron's administrations, hardly able to care at how little stimulation it was taking. He couldn't remember the last time he had been touched like this. Sure, other mechs had laid their hands over him, but this was different from the basic knowledge they glimpsed from everyday routine. Megatron _knew_ him, had discovered all the right places to touch, some of them new even to Starscream himself.

Megatron continued to tease Starscream's interface panel, drinking in every moan, gasp, and scratch the Seeker made in response. They only intensified as Megatron licked a neck cord and worked his way towards the tip of one wing, mostly running his glossa and lips over them, but occasionally nipping as well. Starscream squirmed, desperately trying to gain more friction while keeping as much physical contact as possible. When Megatron reached the end of his wing, Starscream involuntarily lurched and let out a strangled groan, feeling his facial plating heat up in embarrassment. Megatron only chuckled and breathed over the sensitive appendage, a thrill of pleasure running through him when Starscream buried his face in the crook of Megatron's neck. He was vaguely aware of the Seeker's heels scuffing up the foot of the berth.

"Megatron, please," Starscream whimpered, lips brushing over sensitive cords. "I need you to…"

"Need me to what, Starscream?" Megatron echoed, pulling away slightly. The sight before him sent a new rush of arousal through his body. Starscream's fans were audible, his mouth open and chest rolling, and there was a distinct sheen of pink in his cheeks, followed by condensation around his lower torso. Vulnerability stitched itself into every frame. Megatron leaned forward, kissing along Starscream's neck until he reached his audio's, enjoying the intrusion of space, and the shivers it sent down Starscream's spine. "I'm listening," he murmured against the ear.

Gulping, Starscream placed his hands on Megatron's chassis and pushed gently, fearful of rejection or aggression. Megatron went along with it though, confusion marking his features as Starscream sat up and disentangled their limbs. Yet he waited patiently as Starscream raised himself to his knees and pivoted, gripping the headboard of the birth with both hands.

Megatron's jaw dropped before he could stop himself, though he quickly shut it in favor of raising a brow. Starscream glanced over his shoulder, optics showing a desperate need and apprehension. Cautiously, Megatron crawled over, trying his hardest to imprint every detail of this picture in his brain forever. Starscream had offered himself in many different ways and positions before, but this was the first time he had ever asked. The idea of it sent another surge of energon to his spike.

When he reached Starscream, Megatron straddled him, pushing himself flush against Starscream's back, nuzzling his neck in a way similar to how Starscream had earlier. His hands roamed, and inwardly he groaned at the perfection that was beneath him. Not that he would ever say it aloud, but while Megatron would and had interfaced with other mech's and femme's, there had only ever been two that affected him so strongly. One was long since dead to him, and the other was currently kneeling between his knees.

As his hands continued their worship, Megatron squeezed his legs together lightly, elated at the feel of Starscream's hips between them. Truth be told, he'd much rather have Starscream between his legs than vice versa, but Starscream usually showed a preference for a more traditional style of 'facing. Megatron could already feel himself becoming lost in a daze of lust.

His musings were interrupted when Starscream grasped his left hand with a moan and guided it downwards, occasionally bumping against his own plating. When together they reached his interface panel, Starscream whimpered slightly and bucked his hips. The Seeker's panel retracted, his spike pouring into Megatron's, and Starscream's, empty, waiting palm. Lubricant was already beginning to seep out of his valve, leaving Starscream squirming in agonized impatience. He felt Megatron shudder, the vibrations running through his entire frame, before Starscream began to move his servo, encouraging Megatron to act.

Megatron growled deep in his throat, and of its own accord, his own panel came undone. With a grunt he dislodged his hands from Starscream and began to prepare him, not even bothering to keep his voice quiet or controlled. As he worked he ran his mouth over every part of Starscream he could reach—neck, shoulders, wing, audios. At one point he even managed to capture the Seeker's mouth for a kiss, muffling Starscream's cries and fueling his own need. When he felt that his partner was ready, Megatron removed his hands and positioned himself, one hand snaking back to stroke Starscream's spike. Both of them moaned as Megatron slipped in; Starscream's was incomprehensible, but Megatron ground out, "Oh Primus" when he felt himself being encased in Starscream's valve. His free hand went to support his weight on the berthframe, right next to Starscream's, while he waited for him to adjust, and for his own head to stop reeling.

Starscream gasped when Megatron began to move, feeling his legs trying to spread to adjust to the length. He could already feel spikes of pleasure shooting through his body, too long neglected in so many ways. Even his fans weren't enough to cool him, not with Megatron chassis-to-wings behind him, hot breath fogging over his ear. He knees began shaking in the effort to hold him up as Megatron continued to rock his hips, stroking in time with the thrusts.

Megatron could feel his fans whirring on their highest setting as well, the heat causing his insignia to glow violet in the dimly lit room. The wires in his servo clenched, trying to hold onto whatever control he had left. It was absurd, he sometimes mused, how easily Starscream could turn him on. A knowing glance, a feather-light touch, a flushed moan; done correctly, and Megatron's engines would rev. The sight below him was like lighting a match in a fuel tank.

A second after Starscream's hands slipped, Megatron caught him, wrapping his right arm around Starscream's chassis and holding him steady. With some effort he boosted Starscream up a bit, fixing their balance. When Starscream came down, the new angle caused Megatron to hit a bundle of nodes. Starscream threw his head back and howled, back arching and hands shooting down to clutch Megatron's thighs for support. Megatron's breath caught, absorbing Starscream's reaction even while he still pushed in and out. Four tries later, he hit the cluster again, and knew his mark.

Starscream's hands began scrabbling, gripping the silver plating as he felt the world heat up almost unbearably, waiting for either an overload or his circuits to fry. Everything began to rush, and Starscream could feel something welling inside of him, an explosion with no end in sight. He bucked harder, unable to form any words, instead voicing his need in cries and gasps. Megatron seemed to understand; the warlord's plating was as hot as his own, and his thrusts were becoming more frenzied. Starscream's valve began to clench around his spike. Megatron grit his teeth and hissed, eyes closing, arm tightening around his Seeker. His, and no one else's.

The overload hit them around the same time. Starscream cried his master's name as he came into Megatron's hand, servos clenched around his leg plating. Megatron continued to rock his hips, helping them both ride out the overload, calling out to Starscream just before it struck. Slowly the motion ceased, and Megatron slouched back on his heels, forehead resting on Starscream's shoulder and left hand wrapped around his waist. Starscream slumped against him, still running hot and cycling air at a steady but slowly decreasing pace. After a few minutes of silence, save for their fans and breaths, Megatron pulled out of Starscream with a small groan and re-arranged them so they were lying down, Starscream tucked under Megatron's chin.

Together they finally regained normal breathing cycles, and after a while their fans shut off entirely. Megatron absentmindedly stroked Starscream's wings, gazing out the window and into space. Silence echoed in the hallways and filled the room, though not completely. Megatron could hear the low hum of the engine, and the iridescent glow of the ship's energon lines gave the interior a warm, dark, lulling feel. Despite their clamor, Megatron knew that no one on the ship was disturbed. Busy as they were with their own activities, no one would stray to this corridor, and they had caused more of a ruckus many a time.

Content with that knowledge, Megatron closed his eyes, falling into a light doze, as he was sure his second in command had already done. In his half-suspended state he thought he felt Starscream wrap an arm around Megatron's back, tugging him closer. If he had, it didn't matter. No words needed to be said tonight. Just the silent, physical assurance of a spark in this ghost-like state of the ship.


End file.
